I Am For You
by Pattie Anne Boyd
Summary: Sweet Rosaline rejected Romeo with the false excuse of wanting to become a nun. However, what Romeo, and the entire town of Verona wasn't aware of, was Rosaline's secret relationship with Tybalt. Romeo and Juliet told from the point of view of another, intense, and secret relationship; that of Tybalt and Rosaline. Tybalt/Rosaline. Kind of based off of 1968 R&J.


**A/N: Greetings, mortals. :) My new lovelies. Aww. So this is a _short_ prologue to my first Shakespeare fanfiction. I'm horrible when it comes with Old English, so please bear... And I just could not do the descriptions like that. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Well, I really hope you enjoy. Please R&R! Go Tybaline!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Juliet, I do not own Shakespeare himself, I do not own any characters unless said so (I own Adrian). **

**Rating: T for now because I didn't know what to rate it.**

**I Am For You**

**Prologue**

**Rosaline's POV**

The church bells rang, but I only tossed and turned under the sheets of my bed. It was light out already, but the cold of the night held me under the many covers; my body was chilled to the point of illness. I sniffled and kicked more blanket over my legs as I felt a slight breeze come over them. I turned my head around and opened my mouth to speak.

"The windows hold open over the night, cooling the room enough to ice man's heart. And yet the window still holds open, welcoming the ringing of the church bells that sets such discomfort on my sleep. Tell me, my love, why doth thou leave them open?" I spoke softly against my pillow, my eyes remaining shut. I waited a moment for his response, but received nothing. I finally opened my eyes to see the other side of the bed empty and made neatly. I let out a sigh, sitting up quickly. "Adrian!" I called out. Once again, the room was silent. I repeated his name a couple more times before I heard some feet shuffling.

"Madame!" Juliet's nurse scurried into my bedroom quickly with a half-hearted smile on her face. "Lady Rosaline, I apologize to thee sincerely."

I nodded to her, a pout on my face. "Where is-"

"Adrian? Oh dear, please forgive me for cutting thee off like so!" The nurse pleaded to me. "Adrian is off to the town square to fetch thee water."

"I expect my own servant to stay by and ready for my command. I doth not need water." I let out a sigh. "The windows let free through the night, and the breezes shattered thy health. I do not feel well, nurse."

"The party kept you late last night, dear." The nurse rushed over to the windows and latched them shut, pulling the curtains in front of them to keep the light out. "Sleep is the only thing to cure your illness. A young maiden like thee needs plenty rest, and you must get it, no matter the hour of which you first sleep. And I'm sure thou art did not spend the night before alone." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "A simple kiss is all I ask of him these days, and rarely do I ever receive my wish. He speaks to me in an angered manner. Am I not still the same Rosaline as I was in the beginning? I conversed with Abram, a servant of Montague, just a few nights ago. I spoke to him quickly, asking a question that could have been asked of anyone. Hath my love seen thee speaking to the servant of an enemy? Doth he see thee as a traitor?"

The nurse only shrugged. "He feels strongly about the Montague's, and you know this." She sat down elegantly in the chair by the door. "He is not one to forgive easily, and for him to see his lover taking a word with a Montague is like God seeing his own angel speak with the devil. He becomes suspicious and jealous right away. Hath you not seen his reaction to any of the liking before?"

"It was just a word or two. A simple question was asked of Abram; one that requested service to help thee in the town square." I sighed once again, lying back quickly against my pillow.

"And one word can sum up thousands. Tell me you knew this, dear Rosaline." She looked at me, waiting for an answer. I nodded my head slowly, keeping my eyes on the quilt that covered my body. The nurse continued. "It may have appeared to him that you were saying a word about good Romeo; the Montague whose heart thrives to have yours as his own. It may be concluded that you feel the same way..."

"I do not!" I spoke with disgust. "That boy is obsessive; a stalker at heart!" I then let out a long yawn. "I need thy rest. Tell me, nurse, where is thy-"

"He left this." She handed me a note from my bedside table. I opened it up as the nurse rose from her seat. "I better be gone. I wish to see what the bells are going off about. 'tis only Thursday."

I looked at the window. "Hmph. Well." I didn't realize it was Thursday. The church bells told me it was Sunday. I shrugged and returned my gaze to the note. It simply read: I'll be back in the afternoon.

I sighed and shut my eyes as soon as the nurse left. I began to fall asleep when I heard the angry screams of Romeo growing louder. I jumped up and charged to the window, pulling the curtains apart and swinging the windows open.

"TYBALT!" He screamed at the top of the lungs as he ran up the hill. Balthasar, Abram, and Benvolio ran after him, trying their best to grab him and stop him from running. Romeo looked furious; his red cheeks were soaked in tears and he breathed heavily.

Tybalt was walking towards the household; Sampson, Gregory, Peter, Petruchio, and Adrian as his followers. He had the faintest smirk on his face, but his hand gripped his sword tightly and nervously. Tybalt finally turned around and held his dagger out to Romeo as he reached him. "THOU WRETCHED BOY," He yelled at him with a snarl on his face, "That didst consort him here, shalt with him hence!"

"This shall determine that!" Romeo yelled back and charged at him with his dagger.

I yelped as Tybalt defended himself, jumping back from Romeo and holding his dagger up. Romeo's missed a little bit and Tybalt laughed.

"Tybalt!" I called down to him, but he didn't hear me. Instead, Sampson and Gregory were already helping him take off his vest, leaving him in his white undershirt that flowed in the breeze. He unsheathed his sword as Romeo prepared himself for battle. I began to call out Tybalt's name once more, but I was interrupted by the clashing of two swords. The fight had begun.

**A/N: The chapters will be longer. I promise!**


End file.
